Discord
'Discord '(206-2013) is the main antagonist of the PONY.MOV series. He was a huge killer "Draconequus" who was imprisoned in stone until he broke out. He was also the son of Appelox first seen by Jappleack. Biography DRESS.MOV Discord first appeared, walking over to Ponyville, and began destroying everything. Twilight Sparkle and Spike saw this over the horizon, and Twilight realized that they needed to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him. Throughout the series, we see that most of the mane ponies have been suffering misfortunes and failing to be of help. At the end of this episode, Discord continues to destroy the town (which starts to catch on fire) and demands for everyone to bring him their virgins. SHED.MOV He was walking along, not noticing Apple Bloom was right below him, and crushed her to death just when she got her cutie mark. Later on, he was shown humping a building while the fire was getting bigger. MAGIC.MOV Princess Celestia tried to take Discord down herself, but got her head eaten off by the killer God. To make things worse, he teamed up with Wolflor, a demon (later revealed to be his brother) who was accidently summoned by Twilight (who was really trying to bring Rainbow Dash back to life), and a robot version of Rainbow Dash called the R-Dash 5000 (who was supposed to be made to save Ponyville). PARTY.MOV The destruction he caused with Wolflor and R-Dash 5000 (who learned how to duplicate itself) formed a tornado, as meteors begin falling out of the sky. He and Wolflor also have sex while all of this happens. SWAG.MOV It was shown that Discord, Wolflor, and the R-Dash 5000 clones have turned Ponyville into a complete wasteland, due to none of the ponies using the Elements of Harmony to save the day. Soon, all of the ponies came out of their misfortunes, and Rainbow Dash came back to life (because she was really in a coma). After seeing the bummed out Twilight, she performed a sonic rainboom that traveled back in time to stop him before he crushed Apple Bloom. After listening to Rainbow Dash's decision for him (as Rainbow-Titan) to either leave this place or die, Discord chose to fight her, and it began to look really epic. During the fight, Discord knocked Rainbow to the ground, jumped on her back, told her to give up, and ripped off her wings. Rainbow blacks out for a moment, but then gets the confidence to beat him after listening to Scootaloo cheering her on. She then kicked Discord off her back, making him say, "PONIES ARE FOR LITTLE GIRLS!" As Discord charges right for her, she gets Twilight to summon the Sword of the Holy Titans, holds it in the air, and slices his head off, causing it to fly into the air. Due to the fact that his body's been decapitated, a huge wave of Discord's blood spread all over Ponyville (which later got cleaned up). His head later landed in Fluttershy's shed, crashing right next to Fluttershy (who trying to drink some tea). The head suddenly opens his eyes, and sees a not-amused Fluttershy saying, darkly, "You're in my shed!" Opposites *In MLP: FiM, he is voiced by John de Lancie. In PONY.MOV, he is voiced by Max Gilardi. *In MLP: FiM, he is skinny. In PONY.MOV, he is huge and muscular. *In MLP: FiM, he is the same size as the other characters. In PONY.MOV, he is the same size as Godzilla. *In MLP: FiM, his chaos is very crazy and funny. In PONY.MOV, his chaos is very destructive and horrifying. *In MLP: FiM, he has yellow eyewhites. In PONY.MOV, his eyewhites are black. *In MLP: FiM, he has one fang. In PONY.MOV, he has lots of sharp teeth. *In MLP: FiM, his wings are on his back. In PONY.MOV, his wings are on his neck. *In MLP: FiM, his voice is normal. In PONY.MOV, his voice is demonic. *In MLP: FiM, he is all color lined. In PONY.MOV, he is black lined. *In MLP: FiM, he is still alive. In PONY.MOV, he was decapitated in SWAG.MOV. *In MLP: FiM, he has normal eyes. In PONY.MOV, he has glowing eyes. *In MLP: FiM, he has regular ears. In PONY.MOV, he has tattered ears. *In MLP: FiM, he has a straight mane. In PONY.MOV, he has a spiky mane. Trivia *Discord only spoke in DRESS.MOV and SWAG.MOV. *He is the only charater that became 3D during SWAG.MOV. *He is one of the main antagonists of PONY.MOV. *The only thing similar to Discord from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV is that they're voiced by a male. *When his head lands in Fluttershy's shed, it is the only part of his body that is still alive. *For some reason, he has a strange obsession with virgins. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Deceased Category:Parodied Characters Category:Main characters of PONY.MOV Category:Villains Category:Villains of PONY.MOV Category:Male Characters